bramikulicfandomcom-20200214-history
2010-2011 Olimpik Sarajevo Season
Pre-Season '''Season Preview''' [[Olimpik Sarajevo]] started their 2010-2011 season hiring former club player [[Branislav Mikulic]] as manager, replacing Mehmed Janjoš. The board inclined for the former player, because of his knowledge of the Bosnian foobtall, and his current position as [[Bosnia & Herzegovina]] National Manager. '''Season Objectives''' The club objectives are: - "Fight Bravely" against relegation from the Adriatic Second Division - Reach the second round of the Adriatic Cup In order to reach this objectives the board gave Mikulic a transfer budget of €45,000 and a wage budget of €11,500 per month. Currently the team is spending €15,587 per month on wages. '''2009-2010 End of Season Roster''' After the dissapointing 2009-2010 season that ended with the demotion to the [[Adriatic Second Division]], and [[Branislav Mikulic|Mikulic]] was hired, he was left with a poor squad, with some young talent, but undeveloped, with a few aging veterans. The 2009-2010 End of Season Roster is after the break: '''Pre-Season Fixtures''' '''Pre-Season Review''' A good pre-season was made, where [[Branislav Mikulic|Mikulic]] got to know his players and re-shaped the squad. The three outgoing transfers were a mean to relieve salary space, because of the shortage imposed by the board. Eventually, after parting three players, and receiving €465,000 in return from sales, Mikulic pressed the board and they aproved a wage budget of €23,000 per month, with the condition of no spending funds to improve the team. Mikulic held a couple of trial sessions for players without a club, and attended the trialist matches and finally got to welcome 5 new players. The most celebrated transfers were the Columbian [[Phil Jackson]] and the Egyptian [[Ibrahim Said]]. The pre-season schedule was arranged to have weaker squads, with the exception of the Belgian Second Division side Charleroi, who was appointed to kick off the pre-season. The match against Charleroi was a hard fought match, and it ended on a defeat. But an upbeat defeat, as the Olimpik side, was expected to lose heavily. Three wins in a row rose the expectations of the fans, but a hard unfair defeat with a 92-minute goal was a rough landing. [[Branislav Mikulic|Mikulic]] also brought in a specialized team of coaches and scouts, who will provide technical insight of the training and recruitment of players. '''Best Players''' [[Phil Jackson]] was the best performer in the pre-season. He snatched 5 goals in 5 matches, earning an average match rating of 7.50 (out of 10) (1 Man of the Match award) [[Gabriel Cárcamo]] also shined, with 1 goal and 5 assists, earning an average rating of 7.28. [[Muhamed Subasic]] was the third prominent player, as the Left Back snatched 1 assist and had a great pass completion percentage, earning an average rating of 7.05 (1 Man of the Match award) '''Season''' '''Opening Day Squad''' '''Ideal Formation''' The tactic is a classic 4-4-2 Diamond. For an in-depth tactical analysis, follow this link. [[2010-2011 Tactics|2010-2011 Tactics Analysis.]] '''Fixtures''' The season will be divided in two halves, with the winter break in the middle. '''First Half of the Season''' '''Second Half of the Season''' '''Winter Transfers''' '''Incoming''' '''Outgoing''' '''Squad (Second Half of the Season)''' '''Season Review and Aftermath''' '''Objectives Review''' '''Best Players''' '''Best Eleven''' '''Financial Review''' '''Next Season Forecast'''=